


Yin and Yang's Colds

by sarahgirl1998



Series: Yin Yang Yo fanfics [1]
Category: Yin Yang Yo!
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Characters Reading Fanfiction, Comedy, Common Cold, Feathers & Featherplay, Female Sneezing, Gen, Humor, Illnesses, Imagination, Male & Female Sneezing, Male Sneezing, Sick Character, Sickfic, Slice of Life, Sneezing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-09-21 15:53:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9555956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998
Summary: Yang comes down with a cold, so Yin tries to take care of him, only to get a cold herself. Then Yang must try not to sneeze as Yin takes a nap.





	1. Chapter 1

Yin was quite tired after the events of today. For some reason, she hadn't seen a trace of her brother Yang, who always fought enemies on her side, the entire day. So she had to fight about 20 Chung Pow Kitties all by herself, and she had to catch her breath a few times between fights, lest she pass out in the middle of one of them. 

Yin was actually getting worried about Yang. Despite disagreeing with pretty much everything she wanted, he was her best friend and partner when it came to fighting crime. He was always there to protect her, too, so she knew something was up. Positive that there weren't any other enemies to fight, Yin decided to return to the dojo and see what was up. This was assuming Yang was there, but then again, he and his sister were always there when they weren't supposed to be saving the world.

Yin entered the living room, but didn't see Yang there. She looked in the kitchen, but he also wasn't there. She tried to think of some other common place for Yang to be at the moment, when she heard a massive sneeze coming from upstairs. "Ahhh-CHOOOOOO!!!" Just hearing this sneeze caused Yin's hands to snap to the sides of her head, almost involuntarily. The sneeze sounded exactly like it came from Yang. Yin headed upstairs to find the source of the sneeze.

She went up to the door that led to Yang's bedroom and knocked on it a couple of times. She backed up a bit before the door slowly opened, revealing a very sick-looking Yang. His fur was unkempt, his eyes felt real heavy, and his nose was a bright red. He looked like he had just woken up from a long nap, but Yin couldn't tell. He had, though, and he reminded her by briefly rubbing one of his eyes.

"Yin...? Is that you?" Yang sounded completely congested, and very groggy, as he asked that.

"Yes. And why haven't I seen you today? I had to fight everyone myself."

"Oh, I'b sorry. I dod't feel so..." A drop of green mucus began to ooze from Yang's nose. He rubbed at it with his left hand, attempting to wipe the mucus off and away, but he obliviously spread the yucky goo all over the underside of his nose. "So good..."

"Have you caught a cold?" Yin asked, not knowing she was correct.

"Doe." He was trying not to, but Yang pulled a complete lie. As he continued the conversation, an itch built in the back of his nose and slowly spread to his nasal passages and nostrils. "I'b just a little... ah... *sniff* tired... ah..."

Yin's heart raced as she quickly figured out that her brother had to sneeze. She felt bad for him, but it simply wouldn't do for her to catch his cold. The common cold was no Woo Foo Flu, but it was still just unpleasant. Not wanting him to sneeze on her, she quickly moved to the right as Yang tilted his head back, preparing to sneeze.

"Ah... ah...! Ah! Ah..." Yang seemed like he was ready to release, but when Yin moved, the sneeze faded away, apparently with her. Yang wiped his forehead and effortlessly flicked the invisible sweat away. "Ah. Yin, it's god."

"Are you sure?" Yin asked, knowing that a sneeze never really "went away" and that it could sneak back up on Yang and escape from his weak body any minute now.

"Yeah."

Yin gave a sigh of relief as she moved back in front of her brother. "You want me to take care of you? There's no one else to fight."

"Yeah, I guess you cad... Ah! AHHHH-CHOOOOOOOOooooooo!!"

Yang sneezed completely uncovered, sending a stream of mucus flying out of his nose. A few seconds later, he opened his eyes to find Yin looking at him, not amused due to the amount of mucus he had sprayed on her face.

"Bless you..." Yin struggled not to sound too angry as she reached her hand on her forehead and moved it down to wipe the mucus off.

"Sorry, Yin. I guess I do hab a code." Yang rubbed his nose with his hand.

"Don't worry, I'll make you better." Yin entered the bedroom, fearing the worst. "But don't sneeze on me again, okay?"

"I'll try dot to."

Yang lay in bed as he finished the last of the carton of apple juice Yin had served him, and then set it on the blanket over him along with at least ten used tissues, almost all of which were thickly coated in mucus. Not only did Yang have to sneeze a lot, he wasted a good number of tissues blowing and/or wiping his nose. Yin entered the bedroom with a trash bin in her arms, and started cleaning up the used tissues and carton. As she was, however, Yang felt another powerful itch in his nose, and tilted his head back as he inhaled.

"Ah... Ah!" Yin heard him, gasped, immediately stopped what she was doing and shoved a forefinger under her brother's nose. A lot of the time, if she did that, it would work. But despite her efforts, it was no use. Yang really had to sneeze.

"AHHH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooo!!" Yang sneezed again, and at this position, he had no choice but to sneeze on Yin's hand. The germ-ridden mucus soaked her entire hand, but especially her forefinger. When she looked at her hand and inspected it, she felt like she was going to throw up. She cleaned off her hand with a tissue and threw that one away with the rest of the others. Yang sniffled and tried to suck up the mucus dripping from his nose, but his nose twitched again and another sneeze built. Yin pulled out a second tissue and held it in front of Yang's face to catch the incoming sneeze. "AHHHHHHHH-CHHHHHHHHHPPFFFFFFFTTTTT!!!"

The tissue was no use for Yang's stifled sneeze. It exploded into shreds and a massive amount of mucus sprayed all over the entire bedroom. Everything was sprayed, and unfortunately, so was Yin. She screamed in disgust and ran into the bathroom to take a long shower. Yang remained in bed, taking another tissue and rubbing at his nose.

"Yin? I'b sorry!" He tried to convince Yin that he didn't mean to sneeze so hard, but she wasn't in the room to hear it.

Meanwhile, in the shower, Yin cleaned her face and body as streams of water fell onto her. An extreme chill surged through her body, and she began to shiver miserably, despite that the temperature was about 90 degrees Fahrenheit. Her nose began to run, a green drop of mucus oozing out of one nostril. She sharply sniffed, but then a sneezy itch made its way up her nose.

"Ah... Ah... Ah..." She inhaled repeatedly, tilting her head farther and farther back as her nose twitched and nostrils flared. She didn't like sneezing, even though she kept trying to sneeze as girly as she could, so she tried to stop the sneeze. Her finger started to approach her nose, but then stopped. She didn't want to sneeze, but she was taking a shower. She was allowed to sneeze uncovered, so what was the worst that could happen? She put her hand down and waited for the sneeze to escape. "Ahhh-CHEEEEEWWW!! Heh... Ahhh-CHIOOOOOOOoooo!"

Both of the sneezes were girly, but they sent two streams of mucus flying out of her nostrils. The mucus landed on the shower walls and then slid down to the floor, eventually being washed away into the drain. Yin sniffled, but sucked up some hot water from the shower and out came a sneezing fit, which she wasn't used to.

"Heh... Heeeeeh... HETCHIOOOOOOOO! HUTCHEEEEEWWWW! Haaah... CHOOOOOOOOOO! HETSHHHHHHHH!" Yin made the mistake of stifling the last sneeze with her arm, which caused mucus to explode out of both her nostrils and stream down her face, some landing on her arm. She cleaned off the mucus and turned off the shower before stepping out, wrapping a towel around her waist and another towel around her upper body. "Heeeh... Haaaaah..."

Yin was unhappy that she still had to sneeze even after doing it four times out of a total of six. She took a tissue from the sink and blew her nose loudly. It cleared her nose a little bit, but the urge to sneeze remained. She wished she hadn't taken care of Yang in the first place, as catching his cold had rendered her a pathetic, sick, snotty pink bunny.

"Haaaah... Ahhhh..." Yin inhaled twice to sneeze, but rubbed at her nose with the tissue. It didn't work as much as she hoped, so she accepted her fate. "Ahhhh... ah... ugh..." Yin expected the sneeze to escape, but her attempts to keep it from coming out had rendered it stuck. She realized what she had to do and sighed in disappointment. Stuck sneezes weren't one of her favorites, nor was having to try inducing it. She sniffled a few times to get the sneeze to come back, but to no effect. She took one of her makeup brushes and tickled her nose with it. A slight itch formed, but it was going to take much more than this to sneeze. She coated the brush with a bit of face powder, which often made her sneeze due to being so fine, and resumed tickling her nose. Due to the powder, the itch was growing, but only slightly. She sniffed sharply, inhaling some of the powder that proceeded to tickle the inside of her nose. Still, the itch hadn't become a real urge to sneeze yet. "Heeeeh... haaaaaaah...! Heh... Oh, for crying out loud!"

She put down the brush, dried herself off and leaned over to the hamper to put her clothes on. She had given up on trying to sneeze, since it just wasn't working and she would rather sneeze at the wrong time than want to sneeze. As she took her purple ribbon and tied it into a bow around her ears, the end of the ribbon swiped her left nostril, tickling it briefly but massively. The itch reached its maximum power and her nostrils flared as she prepared to explode. She tilted her head back, eyes tearing up slightly, and finally exploded.

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEETCHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" As Yin released her monster sneeze, she bent her entire body forwards as mucus shot from her nose and landed on the floor. Her ears rang from hearing her own sneeze, as it was not one of her cute and girly sneezes at all. No, it was a massive, snotty sneeze. Even worse was that she could barely even lift her head back up before sneezing again. "Heeeeeh... Haaaaaah! HAAAAAAAAATCHOOOOOOOOOO!! Aaaaah... AAAAAAAAAAAATCHOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!"

After the second sneeze, she stood back up and rubbed her finger under her nose. She quickly stopped when she saw a long string of mucus connecting her finger to her nose. She gagged and reached to get another tissue, and then cleaned off her finger before blowing her nose again. After that, she balled up the tissue and dropped it in the trash before leaving the bathroom. She felt like she had the Woo Foo Flu all over again, except her sneezes spread snot rather than bent reality.

Still, Yin knew she would soon be in bed with Yang and have to recover alongside him. Unless he was feeling better from sneezing so much, which she seriously doubted. Luckily, both of them would get Master Yo to cater to their every whim and bless them after their every sneeze. Hopefully.

**"Aw, poor Yang... and poor Yin," Lumpy said in sympathy. "I wanna take care of them so bad..."**

**"Yeah, but then you'd get sick," Meowth said. "And besides, we've already got the Woo Foo Flu episode, so why do we need another sick episode?"**

**"Probably because the show never said that they could catch colds," Lumpy said. "I hope the show comes back someday so we can find out."**

**"Dream on, it ain't happening," Meowth responded.**


	2. Chapter 2

Yang remained in his bed as Yin came slowly walking into the room. Her nose had become completely red, and felt a little sore, from her sneezes in the bathroom. She absentmindedly sniffled and rubbed her nose with her arm, enduring the pain that resulted from doing so. Yang sulked when he realized that he had infected Yin with his cold.

"Yang?" Yin said, completely congested. "Cad I cub idto bed wid you, please? I thig I hab a code, too."

"Yeah, sure." Yang moved over to make some room for Yin. She stumbled in, slightly moved the blanket and entered the bed, pulling the blanket over her body and shivering.

"Thag you." Yin gave a weak smile, which quickly faded as an itch assaulted her nose. "I'b really dot... heeeeeh... feeling so good..."

"Be deither," Yang said, almost completely oblivious to Yin's problem.

"Yang... Heeeeeh...! *sniff* I'b gonna sdeeze... Heeeh!" Yin tilted her head back and her arm snapped to her nose. She was going to try to cover her sneeze as best as she could. "HEEEEEH! HEEEEETCHEEEEEEEEW!"

Yin tried her best, but she just couldn't stifle the sneeze. Another trail of mucus stuck to her arm, and when she noticed that trail, she quickly grabbed a tissue and cleaned her arm off. She then blew her nose to clean it of the snot, only for another sneeze to build up from the blow. She wanted to hold it in, but it was just too fast for her. "HEEEEETSHHHHHHHH!"

She sneezed and blew her nose at the same time, then removed the tissue, balled it up and set it on the blanket over them. She then rubbed her nose with her forefinger as Yang looked at her, eyes widening in surprise.

"Wow. Sounds like you hab it worse than be," he stated, and Yin simply nodded in agreement. If you asked her, he couldn't describe her much more accurately. "So..."

As Yang tried to come up with something else to say, Yin's head flopped back onto the pillow and she closed her eyes, falling into a deep sleep. As her head hit the pillow, a small feather pushed out of a small hole in the pillow. It flew up into the air, and then floated down until it reached something--Yang's nose. It really tickled, but thinking about how much it tickled caused another sneeze to build.

"Ah... Ah!" Yang inhaled without moving his head. He couldn't sneeze now, not while Yin was sleeping. Well, he could sneeze, but he'd have to do it quietly without waking her up. As the feather floated off his nose and landed on the floor, he put his hands over his nose and mouth. "AH! Chooooooo!"

As Yang released his much-quieter-than-normal sneeze, Yin moved a little bit, but remained asleep. Yang removed his hands and rubbed his nose with his forefinger before wiping his hands off with the blanket over him.

"That was close," he thought to himself. He was glad that even though he sneezed, it wasn't enough to wake his sister up. Maybe he could keep this up until she was finished with her nap. But this hope was trashed when another itch built in his nose. While it wasn't from the feather that was on his nose, it certainly felt like it. Wait, more than that. It felt like there were a billion feathers tickling his nose, inside and outside, in an attempt to make him sneeze. 

"Ah... Ah... Ah..." Yang brought up his left hand and pressed the forefinger directly under his shivering nose, but the sneeze was coming. He couldn't cover or stifle it without soaking his hands and arms in his mucus. His nostrils were flaring behind his finger, which was barely doing anything to stop it. Yang began to rub his nose to ease the itch. "Ah... Ah... Doe... Ah... Dot... Ah... gonna... sd... sdeeze..."

"Ah... you... Ah... you stupid... Ah..." As Yang tried desperately to fight with his sneeze, Yin continued to stir in her sleep, but her eyes remained shut. It was as if they were glued and taped shut, but Yang was still worried. She was sound asleep, and he was trying to keep his sneezes quiet, but this sneeze was going to be a big one. If he sneezed now, even once, she would definitely wake up. He had to keep it in. He began to rub faster.

"Ah... Ah... Ah..." The faster he rubbed his nose, the stronger the urge got. The stronger the urge got, the more dramatic his inhales became. His nose felt slightly sore, so he slowed down, ever so slightly, as his inhales progressed. "Ah...! Ah...! Ah...!"

By the third inhale, his finger had stopped moving altogether. His hand slipped off his face, and his head turned to look at Yin and check if she was still asleep. Through his watery eyes, he saw her stretch her arms, but she didn't open her eyes. She was still sleeping, but Yang refused to sneeze. He tried to think about something other than sneezing to get his mind off of it. He imagined himself getting out of bed and leaving the room to get a glass of water, and maybe make some soup for him and Yin. He walked down the stairs and entered the kitchen. The itch in his nose eased a little bit, but not enough to destroy the sneeze.

Yang imagined himself turning the stove on and taking a pot from the cupboard. He filled it with water and put it on the stove before taking a can of ramen soup. He opened it with a can opener, and poured it into the pot before he picked up a wooden spoon and began to stir. As he waited for the water to boil, he went to the sink, got a cup, and filled it with cold water. He quickly gulped it down, but a burning sensation surged through his throat. He put the cup down and went back to the stove, sampling the soup to check if it was ready. It was, but it tasted a little flat. Some seasoning should do the trick. Yang looked in the cupboard for condiments, only to find one pepper shaker inside. He sighed and took it, shaking it over the pot. It was a small amount, but the pepper smelled extremely potent. The itch increased in size until it became absolutely unbearable. Yang couldn't take it, he had to snap back to reality.

"Ah! Ah! Ah!" Just thinking about the pepper reminded him of his sneeze. How long had he been fighting it? It must have been about five minutes, because it had become irresistible while he was busy trying to forget about it. Hopefully, Yin had already woken up, but even if she wasn't, Yang didn't care. He was accepting his fate and surrendering to the sneeze. He moved the tissue box close to him, but didn't bother pulling a single one out. This sneeze, and any others alongside it, had to be set free uncovered. "Ah! Ah! Ah! CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! AHHH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! CHOOOOOOOOOOOO! AH! AH! CHOOOOOOOOO! AH! AHHH-CHOOOOOOOOO! Ah! Ah! Ah! AH! CHOOOOOOOOOO! AH! CHOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Yang recovered from his sneezing fit and tried to catch his breath. He sniffled, only to realize that his nose was flowing with mucus. He grabbed a couple of tissues and blew his nose wetly. The tissues quickly became soaked, so he grabbed some more and continued blowing before wiping. Yin slowly opened her eyes and sat up. She looked over at Yang, who was still rubbing his nose.

"Wow. Bless you." She knew Yang was going to sneeze, but she didn't expect a fit like that.

"Ah?" Yang stopped and looked over at Yin. He gasped. "Oh, I'b so sorry, Yin! I really had to. It was just too buch!"

"I was albost dud adyway." Yin rubbed her nose on her hand.

Yang sighed, partially in relief and partially in discomfort. Yin may have forgiven him, but this was going to be a long week.

**"I feel so bad for them," Lumpy said, referring to Yin and Yang. "Those poor sick and sneezy bunny rabbits..."**

**"Don't feel too bad for them," Meowth said. "Yang is an idiotic jerk and Yin has OCD. They deserve to get sick and suffer from it."**

**"But they're the good guys," Lumpy countered.**

**Meowth responded by grabbing his tail and tickling Lumpy's nostrils with it, causing him to need to sneeze. He tilted his head backwards as he inhaled three times.**

**"Aaaaah... Aaaaaaahhhhh... AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Lumpy let out a loud sneeze as he shot his neck forwards. He then sniffled and rubbed his nose on his forefinger. "Please don't tickle my nose..."**

**"I wouldn't if you were more familiar with the show," Meowth responded. "Or if you weren't such an idiot. One of the two."**


End file.
